Why Me?
by HisBaeTho
Summary: What if Edward successfully keeps Bella from Jacob but decides after a few months to see how she would take him leaving. He leaves her and let's just say she got over it very well but there is always a twist to this story isn't it after New Moo before Ecl
1. Not Again

**What a Night**

**{A\N}Hii this is the NINJA as I'm called at her best but u can tell me what should happen in this story and then tell me what u either want to happen or expect to happen when u do ii will try mii best to comply with it so ii hope u like...  
>-Ninja<strong>

**What if Edward successfully keeps Bella from Jacob but decides after a few months to see how she would take him leaving. Edward leaves Bella but instead of going all zombie for a few months she just goes like that for a month then she just gets. over it but what if he made Alice watch over her to see how she was... so what happens when Bella calls Jake and he asks her to go to a bonfire to La Push for a bonfire where she meets the newest members of the wolf pack only to be imprinted on by the youngest member Seth Clearwater and then all hell brakes loose...**

1) Not Again

"Bella, we're leaving" Edward said to me as he drove me home.

**"Okay what where are we going, to visit the Denali's again?" **I asked wondering what we were going to do once we left Forks. This has become my life now with Edward after I saved him from the Volturi but he still refuses to change me, but you know what i think I can live with that for as long as I can because I'm starting to doubt my relationship with him after he kept me from going to La Push to see Jake and Emily. I mean if u try to work that hard to keep me from someone why are you trying so hard I mean Jake may not seem to notice the boundaries of our friendship but I do and Edward should just take my advice on this and let it go.

"Bella, you're not going anywhere me and my family are," I was so surprised to here this, I thought they promised not to make me go through this again, I mean they promised they would always stay here as long as I wanted them to but here is Edward once again telling me they're leaving how ironic is it that he is telling me after he just fed me dinner and asked me to marry him once again and he was probably upset that I said no once again. **_I WAS THE ONE GIVING UP HER FAMILY, FRIENDS, AND LIFE TO BE WITH HIM FOR ALL ETERNITY WHAT THE HELL ELSE DID HE WANT FROM ME BECAUSE OBVIOUSLY HE WASN'T GOING TO CHANGE ME BECAUSE HE WANTS IT TO BE SPECIAL WHEN HE DOES WHICH I'M THINKING IS NEVER WITH THIS GUY._**

**"You guys promised you wouldn't leave when we came back from the Volturi, you all promised that you loved me and never would leave me again unless I asked what was up now, is it because I said no to your proposal?"** I asked.

" _You incompetent _BITCH you were never loved we lied because your dumb ass came to the Volturi to come to save me when all you had to do was stay away. But nooooo Bella Swan the weak human with the attractive blood has to come save the day...tsk tsk you really don't know what is real and what isn't and yes it has every reason to do with you not marrying me you have to be the dumbest bitch ever to not want what I can offer with all the money I have." he said as we came to a stop in front of my house. _I can't believe Edward Cullen just said that to me, he and his family are leaving again and now I can feel my heart sinking with all the pain in the words he said. I think I may not make it through this break through because he kept me from all my friends but then there was the point that I couldn't even call Jacob so I would resort to calling Emily to let her know I was okay every week. But then he made me stop talking to her too by cutting off my cell phone and saying that it accidently broke when he was using it, yea right. Well back to the matter at hand._

"Well, I guess you're right, thanks for the dinner and have a nice life" I said as I got out of the car. He look at me for a moment then drove off. I walked in the house and saw Charlie sleep in his recline when I slammed the door he jumped up and looked at me.

"What's the matter Bells?" my so naive dad asked me.

"_Me and Edward are done." _was all I had to say before he jumped up and ran over to me.

"What happened?" _"He proposed I said it was to early and him and his family are moving tonight because he thinks I'm a bitch because I didn't want him to buy all the things he wants me have and I'm too simple for his family's tastes." _I said sadly and left to walk up stairs as he stared after me but I caught one thing that he said before his words faded off_ 'Oh God...Not Again' _with that I went to my room and cried._  
><em>


	2. The Wolf Pack is Back

_**~_~_~_~_~One month later~_~_~_~_~ **_

**BPOV**

I'm sitting here in my room thinking how stupid I have been to let the Cullens back in my life just to have them take it away again. But one thing happen during this zombie month period I've been in and I came to one conclusion...I'm going for a hike on the trails to keep me out of the house and out of trouble. I have grown to be six feet tall, I eat enough to feed a small bear cub, and I've formed curves in all the right places for most guys and I have learned to play the guitar.

Charlie was so surprised to see me eating and growing so much after I started hiking. But today will be different because I'm going to bring my electric guitar and wireless speakers to the site' oh and did I say I was alot stronger now...no...well I am now. These changes happen for a reason I guess late puberty for me. My nineteenth birthday is today so now here I am carrying my guitar bag and speaker. While walking I had this burning sensation in my nose on the way to my secret waterfall meadow. When I made it there was rustling of leaves behind me but I saw nothing there so I just thought it was the I hooked up my guitar, mike and speakers I started to play some small chords of practice and doing some vocal exercises. When I finished warming up I started playing my theme song of my birthday sing **'The Kill' by 30 seconds to mars.**

_**What if I wanted to break  
>Laugh it all off in your face<br>What would you do? (Oh, oh)  
>What if I fell to the floor<br>Couldn't take all this anymore  
>What would you do, do, do?<br>Come break me down  
>Bury me, bury me<br>I am finished with you  
>What if I wanted to fight<br>Beg for the rest of my life  
>What would you do?<br>You say you wanted more  
>What are you waiting for?<br>I'm not running from you (from you)  
>Come break me down<br>Bury me, bury me  
>I am finished with you<br>Look in my eyes  
>You're killing me, killing me<br>All I wanted was you  
>I tried to be someone else<br>But nothing seemed to change  
>I know now, this is who I really am found myself<br>Fighting for a chance.  
>I know now, this is who I really , ahOh, ohAh, ah<br>Come break me down  
>Bury me, bury me I am finished with you, you, in my eyes<br>You're killing me, killing me  
>All I wanted was you<br>Come break me down (bury me, bury me)  
>Break me down (bury me, bury me)<br>Break me down (bury me, bury me)  
>(You say you wanted more)<br>What if I wanted to break...?  
>(What are you waiting for?)<br>Bury me, bury me(I'm not running from you)  
>What if I<br>What if I  
>What if I<br>What if I  
>Bury me, bury me...<strong>_

...When I finished the song that's all that was heard the vibrations of the guitar in the air. Then i heard the strange rustling sounds of leaves again but this time faster and whatever was making the noise seemed to be getting closer and the sweet smell before was more overtaking than before the next thing I know I see two vampires standing on the other side of my meadow watching me and from the looks of them I knew what they were but their smell wasn't always this strong so I did the only thing I could do talk to them and see what they want.

_"Who are you and what do you want?"_ I asked as nicely as I could.

"We are Riley and Diego?" said the dirty blonde vamp pointing to himself and the dark haired one. " We are here looking for a woman named Bella Swan. Do you know her?" the Diego asked. _"Yes, I do actually what do you want with her?" _I said as I started shaking, WOAH, shaking? I never shake over anything but I knew that these vamps were a threat to anyone within a 5 mile radius us and when the wind shifted all three of us sniffed the air, they stiffened and pointed at me, while I smelled something that smelled like...a...dog? I think I'm officially loosing it, I think it's time for me to go visit Renee for a while.

"You're Isabella Swan, aren't you?" Riley asked._ "Hell yea, and what do you want, can't you see I was playing my music, what is it with you sparkly fuckers and messing with me, all I asked was to play my music, damn it! Just tell me who sent you and I promise that I will not hurt you." _I said shaking harder and harder then the worse thing ever happened.

"Victoria sent us." and with that I was feeling pain and I started shaking harder then I thought if I wanted it bad enough that the vampires will tell me everything she wanted. "She wants to kill you mate for mate as she says it because your Edward killed her James as she says it." Diego told me and then I thought it was weird for him to tell me this seeing as he was working with her, " she plans on building an entire newborn army and she won't be happy with us killing you but you smell just so damn good I can't help it anymore!" and with that he pounced, as he did this I just wanted him to stop and as soon as I thought it he did it! I mean actually did it! And as I thought it couldn't get any worse, Paul walked up looking upset, out of all the wolves, fucking PAUL LAHOTE walked his way to my meadow what the hell? As soon as he saw me and the vampires he said, "**Damn it leech lover, haven't spoken to us in 6months and you show up out of nowhere with two of your very own leeches on our land! What the fuck is wrong with you at least you should show a little respect to our tribe and have sex with the leeches on your own fucking land! How can you disrespect us like that!" **He practically screamed at me and with that he exploded. The two vamps looked at him like he was a ghost. At that moment they were about to spring on him and he was about to do the same thing when all of sudden I just started giving commands like I was the boss around this place which I was since I found it and it was mostly my scent here.

"_Paul Lahote! You will not attack and you will tell the others to get here and phase back! Now! And Diego and Riley, you WILL NOT ATTACK PAUL , THESE ORDERS GO INTO EFFECT RIGHT NOW!"_ And with that being said both parties were brought to their knees both whimpering like they were puppies, and then Paul phased back and left to get clothes, then came back fully clothed looking dazed. Then Diego and Riley stopped and I thought the pack should be here now and as soon as I thought it they ran into my meadow. They stopped when they saw the situation and they all started to shake. **"Paul, haven't you taken out the leeches yet and what the hell is going on and why is Bella here and why are the vamps bowing to her!"** asked Sam who was shaking even worse. _"Damn it Sam if you don't control yourself I'm gonna have to make you leave." _I said as calmly as I can because I was still shaking worse and worse by the minute and started growling and then the vamps started to descend on me_. "Don't you dare try to attack me." _I practically roared. Then with that i wanted them dead and they exploded and then I manipulated some of the air and a fire started and they were gone, thats when the pack started all they're questioning.

_"Don't move, any of you and start your questions by the ranks you are in within the pack, but only one question each."_ I stated and started strumming my guitar again.

What the hell just happened to the vamps_?- Sam_

_uh, if you weren't watching I commanded them to stop, but they were struggling with the command and you guys were going to phase if you had to stay there any longer with their scents. _

How the hell are we abiding by your commands- _Paul_

_I don't really know but Renee was a direct descendant from Taha Aki and Jake isn't by a mix up in the blood lines, so I guess that I am the natural Alpha of your pack and due to the fact I know I have had the power to control things with my mind and words, I can even control things non human like...oh here it is I guess it now includes vampires but I have known I could do it with animals._

How come you didn't tell us- _Jared_

_Well why would I, I don't really owe anyone an explanation except Sam since he saved my life and I'm the one who killed Laurent not you so now that that's done next._

So can you do anything else- _Embry_

_Yes, yes I can, I have visions, manipulate the elements to my will and I know all things to come and to past and I know what has to be done and to let you know, Embry , I have to take you and Quil on as students soon so I will teach you._

Cool, can you tell who will phase next within the pack and who will imprint- _Quil_

_Yes, Paul on Rachel Black, Quil on a girl named Kassie, Jake on Leah Clearwater, Embry on my best friend Angela, and the last to phase for this pack is Seth Clearwater, Leah Clearwater, Brady and Colin Moore. Leah will imprint on Jake and lets say there is gonna be drama there._ I kindly explained.

_Can I have 2 questions- Jake_

_yes._

_okay when did you find this out and why didn't you tell me- Jake_

_The day I said I wouldn't marry Cullen and you wouldn't talk to me and I couldn't remember Emily's number cause Cullen destroyed my phone. And when I tried to call you, you wouldn't answer or take my calls that's what Billy's covering for you gets you when I tried to let the pack know about my powers. I tried for most of the month since that very night to contact you but Billy always said that you were doing something with the pack at first I believed it then when I came to your house one day Billy said you were out with the pack but my hearing was better and I could hear you snoring you head off and decided that day that I would not interfere with the you or the life of the pack I would keep to me, myself, and my best friends Angela and Ben. _

"I'm supposed to be your best friend!" Jake practically screamed at me.

_"Well I'm so sorry Jacob Black that I didn't want your life to suffer like mine did and that I practically drove the Cullens away so I could stop at least the Seth, Leah, Colin, and Brady from phasing but that didn't help with the fact that around almost every corner are fucking newborn ticks there to suck them dry do you think it was fun for me to hunt down most of them to destroy them almost every night when most regular girls were going on dates, do you know how hard it was to say no to every fine guy in school because I wanted to make the night safe for at least some of the kids that went to Seattle for prom. Jake I missed fucking PROM the highlight of my senior year because I already know what is out there and I didn't tell you cause you were never there so I like most people did moved on with my life and the only people who were left in my heart after the Cullens left again were Charlie, Renee, Phil, Angela, and Ben because they were always there when I needed them so that was when I decided to not interfere with those of the pack's life anymore so their life would be easier but guess what now because of a psycho bitch who thinks I fucking love Edward Cullen is after me to kill me cause he killed her mate, James, who bit me and when they left the first time I let them control me but when they came back I kicked ass to whoever talked shit to me and you know what if you don't like that you're not my best friend anymore who cares because you are just another person I don't want involved in my shit of a life so you live your life and while you are so naive I don't want you within reaching distance of me okay and at least have on a shirt when you do see me because you never even saw our friendship you always pushed me for something more and so now I want you to go force Harry Clearwater to the hospital and tell him to tell the doctor of his heart pains and only Sam Uley and Paul Lahote will speak of this and only if you are asked will you speak to the elders of this conversation so stop talking your shit, you didn't even step up to Alpha when you were supposed to so now Sam is always stuck with the burden of an entire pack of 16 wolves in the future and while you watch from the sidelines and for another 5 years Sam will have to put up with your shit-" that's what I had to say before I had another vision._

_** Seth Clearwater imprints on me, Bella Swan, in this exact meadow but I will phase and imprint on him also,,,,Jake will take Alpha and force him to stay away from me and then I take position in the pack as Alpha female and unleash the Alpha order and Jake and Seth fights then...**_

My vision cuts off there and I start growling and I tell Sam, Paul, Jared and Embry to phase leaving Quil to stay with Jake and I phase for the first time.

**the Pack mind**

_Damn, was all that true of what you said?- _Paul

_**yes**_

_Why did you stop talking you looked a bit dazed.- Jared_

_**I had a vision and only you four can know it until the time comes**_

_What is it- Sam_

_**Seth Clearwater imprints on me**_

_Holy shit! Jake is gonna freak when this happens, but no matter what I'm on your side Bella, I know what he did I told him it was gonna end badly for him but he won't listen.- Embry_

_**Thanks that is why you and Quil were chosen to receive bits of my powers, you were the quiet, gentle one and Quil is the loud, sweet one, with this us three will help take out whats to come and help protect the pack.**_

_So you mean you are really serious about the two of us learning to use your powers- Embry_

_**Yes and soon Paul will too because of his loyalty to others closest to him even though he calls me leech lover he still respects me even though he doesn't know half the shit that has happened and that goes through my head but I respect him and love him like a brother all the less and which reminds me, ummm Paul will it be bad to tell you, you have a sister at the moment.**_

_there was silence Paul was first to break it_

_You're my sister aren't you miss swan- Paul said excited_

_**Yes you are my big brother and I was adopted by Charlie and Renee but kept up the charade because they didn't know I knew and found out who my family is and you are it and Embry you and Sam are brothers.**_

_Well I'll be damned- Sam_

_WOW- Embry_

_I HAVE A SISTER! HELL YEAH!-Paul_

_**And one more thing **_

_What- they all said_

_**Jared you will gain something that's gonna make since to the questions you ask yourself everyday**_

_what- Jared_

_**That is not my secret to tell it will make you anxious until the time is right**_

_okay okay I get it- Jared_

_**And in 2 weeks Jacob is gonna become Alpha as a reaction to Seth's imprintion on me but I WILL imprint on Seth in the process and I will become the Alpha mainly and Alpha male will be you Jared with Sam and Embry as our betas but let me clear this no one I mean NO ONE WILL HEAR OF THIS CONVERSATION**_

_Yes ma'am- they all said _

_**and 1 last thing**_

_WHAT IS IT- they all screamed_

_**the newborns are after me the red head you've been chasing is creating an army to kill me **_

_WHAT THE HELL!-they all yelled..._

**{a/n) tell me what you think and I'll keep updating**_**  
><strong>_


	3. Too many damn surprises

The GUN {A/ N} SORRY ii haven't updated for a while ii was tryin to think of a way to continue mii story so here we are after Bella phases back

PPOV So here we are. Quil looking surprised that Bella phased and Mr. Alpha, Sam here looking scared as shit after what she just told us. I'm looking all excited to find out to have a sister and a little action and Jared and Embry looking caught in the middle of all the info. Jake's glaring at how I'm is hugging her around the waist and trust me if looks could kill... let's just say that I would fall out dead then turn into a angel right in front of us. "PAUL WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!"

"What do you mean I haven't done shit to you yet, Black so take a chill pill or go jogging cause this time I won't hesitate to beat your ass got that and don't think I won't because the leech-" he paused after Bella gave him a death look "umm Izzy? " Bella gave a look of approval to Paul and he smiled and kept going "is here because if you did your so fucking wrong so please rephrase that question if your smart ". Jake thought about what he just saw, seen, and heard. So he thought about how to get his point across before he would be just skin on the ground because he had learned that Paul Lahote makes good on his threats.

."Okay okay well what the hell are you doing with your hands around Bella's waist cause I specifically remember you saying you don't even like the leechlover " Paul didn't like hearing anyone calling his sister that even if he did often only he was going to get away with it he was just about to up with a retort but that's when Bella Swan decided to make her statement.

"Damn it, Jake, si vous n'arrêtez pas de moi, Isabella Marie Swan, personnellement te botter le cul de m'appeler un amoureux de sangsue, puis je laisserai Paul bury ton cul, quelque part on ne vous trouvez, ne u got cela."  
>Everyone was standing there speechless to what I just said until little Quil had to add his two cents in the conversation. "I don't know what she just said but it was hot as hell and trust me, I've seen some hot shit in my time as a wolf. "<p>

"Quil you say shit else about Bells abd I'll inttoduce foot to your ass got that! " Quil looked at Jake's face then mine and then Bella's. He looked back at Paul and Bella then at the rest of the packs then he said something that surprised every one..  
>"Capisco ora che sono fratello e sorella e voi siete i reali Alpha di questo pacchetto non è vero?" I was surprised and every but Bella and Embry seemed to understand what the hell that Quil, I mean dumb Quil just said I mean he's so dumb he thought when he first phased he thought about how to fuck another wolf in his wolf form. I mean what the fuck who does that or think about it even. Then Bella answered while we were in a daze of what Quil just said "Sì sono io e voi e Embry vengono scelti quelli con me. E i problemi qui è che ho avuto una visione e Jake sta andando diventare alfa per le ragioni sbagliate e tu sei l'unico che può aiutarlo in questo momento."<br>"Really? That is so cool and just think I already know what's gonna happen in a few days and Jake you do anything to Clearwater's ass I'll beat you to just your bones and trust me I'm more scared of Pauly boy and Bella here than I am of you so get over it. "  
>"What the hell are you talking about Quil and how do you know Bella didn't tell you anything yet" I asked him. "Quil here had the power knowledge to knowing all things only triggered when major events that will change people he cares about lives are about to set in motion. " Izzy explained. Hmmmm wonder what Embry's powers are. Embry started growling all of a sudden and as if she heard my thoughts Bella looked at me. "Embry here can read thoughts of thoughs who have impure intentions to harm someone and right now Jake is going to get his ass kicked if he touches my Quil, do you understand Jakey boy?" He nodded his head fast and then it all went down like that walked off and took something out of her bag and from the looks of it it was a gun! And all of a sudden we stood there in shock as Bella started shooting at a fuckimg tree! What the fuck I had a hardcore sister who knew how to handle herself and then that's when we heard a howl nobody not even Bella and Quil expected...<p>

[ SOOO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG BAND CAMP IS ALL THIS MONTH AND I'M JUST TO TIRED TO THINK BUT SORRY ITS A SHORT CHAPTER REVIEW AND TELL ME WATCHA THINK AND I'LL TRY TO UPDATE NEXT FRIDAY AT THE LONGEST PROMISE ] 


	4. Author note

**A/N **

Hey the ninja here. I'm sorry ii haven't updated in a while but ii dnt kno how ii wanna continue this story so I'm very open to any ideas u have and u can tell me where u want this story to go so pm me and I'll be on it.

**Sincerely,**

_**The Ninja**_

_**peace love smiles laughs and drama**_


	5. Trouble in the Making

Chapter 4:: Trouble in the making

After out little conversation, I was seeing red! So I did what Charlie told me to do when I have strong emotions. I got my gun, found a nice tree, and made my mark to shoot.  
>I got far enough to gey find a nice sized tree and took fire in a random spot with a single shot..Then I tried to hit the same spot until my bullets were gone. Too bad I didn't get to. While I was on my third shot, the guys came, watching me with pure shock as I kept my steady pace of the shots from my weapon. That's when all of a sudden I realized something. I didn't finalize Jake's order. I turned quickly making the pack jump to meet the eyes of a very surprised pack. I then remembered my visions and why we were here. Damn!<br>"Black!" he turned to look at me. "Why are you still here? And why the hell haven't u forced Harry to the doctor yet? Get on it right now before it's too late!" They looked at me confused while Jake took off running. But then we heard the two most heartbreaking howls ever known. We all took off running towards the howls as fast as we could but I already knew it was too late. Leah and Seth Clearwater had phased due to Harry's unexpected deatj of heart attack. When we made it to the Clearwater's house I already knew the grief that this tribe would face all because Jake's wolfy ass tried to resist my orders at the beginning. Damn Jake! Always gotta mess shit up, why couldn't he just do what I said so this cluster fuck wouldn't happen because as I turned around I met the eyes of my future love Seth Clearwater. And I knew this was just the beginning because shit was about to hit the fucking fan quick. Fuck me! 


	6. Chapter 6

I'm sorry for the inconvenience to all my readers but I've taken some reviews into consideration and now I'm correcting my rookie mistakes with my new and improved Seth and Bella story, The Awakening Of Her


End file.
